Revenge
by StellaYumiVioletLizzy
Summary: She, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford had changed into a cold, heartless and uncute lady. 3 years passed but she can't forget about him, Ciel Phamtonhive. She wanted to have revenge for him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: **She, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford had changed into a cold, heartless and uncute lady. 3 years passed but she can't forget about him, Ciel Phamtonhive. She wanted to have revenge for him.**

"Lizzy, where are you going? We'll be meeting your new fiancée." her mother asked. She stopped in her tracks and replied with an emotionless voice "Call me Elizabeth. It's none of your business, mother. And ask him to go die. I don't give a damn."With that, her mother shut up and she went out alone. A few months ago, she had fired all the servants in the house.

_Flashback_

"_L-Lady, y-your tea…" Paula stuttered and glance at Elizabeth in fear. _

"_Put it there."She ordered while flipping through some detective, mysterious and murderer books._

_At that moment, Paula accidentally tripped and all the burning hot tea splashed onto her and the book. Although Elizabeth did not even flinched, she glared at Paula with great venom in her eyes and said "Y-You…stupid, worthless piece of shit. You're fired! Don't ever dream of stepping in here again! F**k you!" With that, she stomped off and took all her anger on the servants. Shouting could be heard even at a distance. Minutes later, all the servants left the house, dejected._

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was now dressed in a dark purple dress. She had thrown away all those cute dresses and replaced it with dark and gloomy dresses, those types of dresses Ciel liked. She was going to stay at the Phamtonhive mansion, where she could find peace, alone with Ciel. At that thought, a small smiled could be seen forming on her face but disappeared as fast as it appeared. This was the only thing that managed to lift up her mood. She was looking forward to reaching there.

_Meanwhile_

"Interesting… I want this soul."


	2. Chapter 2

"We've reached the Phamtonhive mansion, Miss."Elizabeth opened her eyes and scanned the surroundings. It was still the same but old and abandoned. She nodded her head and carries her luggage with her. After settling down, she went to Ciel's room. It was in a mess, looking like someone just came. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard behind. Without any hesitation, she spun around and in a blinked of an eye; she held a sharp knife at his neck. "Who are you? Why are you here? Speak up!" she yelled with fury in her voice. No one is allowed to rummage through his things without her permission. Not receiving any reply, she sliced his neck and walked away, muttering "Bastard…" Unknown to her, there was still another intruder. The intruder covered her nose with a cloth that contains chloroform. Her mind was in a whirl and she tried to figure out a way to escape. The last thing she saw before falling into darkness was 2 pairs of red eyes staring back at her and a blood-curdling scream could be heard soon afterwards

Elizabeth woke up with a start. Memories flooded her brain. Though she was scared, she still wore a calm yet frightening expression on her face. She prepared to attack but found no weapons in her reach. Her knife must be taken. "My, my, my. Such aggressive lady." She looked in the direction and saw 2 persons walking towards her. "What do you want? I have nothing to give you." She asked coolly. "You have a dark yet pure and fragile soul. This is what I want. Make a contract with me and I'll fulfill all your wishes, dear." Said Ciel in his demon form. She smirked and said "Too bad, I have no wishes to be fulfilled. Now scram before I slice your head open." Ciel raised his eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to take revenge? This is what I heard from your depressing soul." She gasped. _That… is true. Should I make a contract?_

After a moment, Elizabeth spoke "I'll sign a contract with you. Demon."Ciel smirked and walked towards her. "Where do you want to place the contract sign?"She pointed at her hand. He placed his hand above hers and said something under his breath. Elizabeth tried to suppress her shout. The pain she is experiencing is beyond words. After what seems like eternity, Ciel stopped. She panted noisily. On her hand was a sign. She touched it and felt a burning sensation. Ciel asked "What do you want to name me?" "Terence. Now get out. I'm tired." He placed his hand over his heart and said "Yes, my lady."

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up and tried to shield her eyes from the glaring sunlight coming through the windows. "You're awake, my lady. What do you want for breakfast?" She ignored his question, instead saying "Do you want to die? I still want to sleep. I order you to get out of my room now!" Terence (Ciel) did not budged from his place and continues studying Elizabeth's slender body. _She had changed into a more beautiful and stronger lady. _Too engrossed in his thoughts, he did not notice a pillow flying his way. Fortunately, he managed to dodge but was met with a kick and a fist. He flew acrossthe room and anger filled his heart but did not let it show. After all, he was taught not to show any emotions to his ex-fiancée since he was a demon. "I need to meet some of Ciel's friends. Find out where they are and prepare a carriage for me. I expect you to be back by the time I finished my breakfast." Elizabeth ordered. He bowed and left the room, hiding his smirk. _Yes, she had changed into a stronger lady._

True to her words, Terence (Ciel) did return by the time she finished the last crump of her breakfast. He escorted her into the carriage while glancing at his previous mansion, sending a signal to some one. "Who are we meeting first?" Elizabeth questioned while staring outside. "We'll be meeting Lau first." She nodded her head and silence filled the carriage throughout the journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews! As for Sebastian, he will appear soon. This is my first story so please don't mind me. **

"We have reached, my lady." Terence (Ciel) makes way for Elizabeth to exit the carriage. She makes her way into the house with a hope that she was a step closer to Ciel's murder.

"Morning, Lau. Long time no see." Elizabeth greeted. She studied him with her sharp eyes. _He has not changed. _

"Yes, please sit. What are you doing here? You have changed a lot since _his death." _Lau gestured towards the seat.

Elizabeth flinched. She hated to be reminded. However, she kept her temper in check. She forced a smile and said "Out now Terence. I want to have a long talk."With that order, Terence (Ciel) excused himself.

"You know what I'm here for. Drop that act and tell me all you know about …his death."Elizabeth then took a sip of the tea, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"You know it, but why are you deceiving yourself? _You are the one who caused his death." _ Elizabeth grasped the edge of the table and cocked her head, pretending she doesn't understand. Lau mouthed 'You Killed Him' again. In the blink of an eye, she was on top of him, holding a knife at his neck. The furry Elizabeth had been hiding was unleashed.

"Take back the words. I DID NOT KILL HIM!" Getting no reply, she sliced his head opened. Gaining her senses back, Elizabeth gasped and dropped the knife. She had made a mistake. She shouldn't have killed him. He was only testing her given his habit. But there is no turning back. She regained her composure and summoned Terence (Ciel). "Clean up the mess and make sure this matter does not escape these 4 walls. I will be waiting for you in the carriage."

"Yes, my lady." Ciel was shocked. He never thought she would become a murderer. Ciel was still trying to process the incident. Though he always wanted Elizabeth to mature and be independent, he did not want her to lose the innocent and cute side of which she once posses. He thought his death will bring her happiness. He thought she would be able to let it go. Oh, just how he wish she would change back to her old personality.


End file.
